dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Caulifla
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Team Universe 6 |FamConnect = Renso (older brother) Kale (subordinate/protege and teammate) Cabba (teammate) }} Caulifla '(カリフラ, ''Karifura) is a Saiyan from Universe 6 and a member of Team Universe 6 who will participate in Zen-Oh's Tournament of Power. She is the younger sister of Renso and the leader of a group of Saiyan punks. Appearance Caulifla is a fairly tall girl of slender build. She wears a low cut magenta top, low-set purple bellbottoms, and black bracelets on each wrist. Her hair is long, wild, and spiky. Personality As noted by her brother, she has a very punkish attitude and also recognized as a tomboy, to which she shows a strong contrast to the rest of her race, acting more akin to the Universe 7 Saiyans. Caulifla is shown to be very lazy if not self-absorbed as she initially refused to join the Tournament of Power even when learning her universe's existence was on the line. It took Cabba telling her about the Super Saiyan form as well as about being able to achieve greater heights in her strength to make her agree, showing her desire to become stronger. She also got angry at Cabba for his attempts at provoking her, even to have her obtain the Super Saiyan form. After obtaining the Super Saiyan transformation, Caulifla seemed grateful for Cabba teaching her. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Caulifla is first seen sitting on a large throne-like chair eating a large bone of meat. After being informed by Renso, Cabba attempts to recruit her to the Universe 6 team, but Caulifla shows no interest, regardless of what may happen to Universe 6. After Cabba transforms, Caulifla accepts his invitation to the team, knowing she has the ability to not only transform into Super Saiyan, but also get stronger. Power While Caulifla has yet to fight in actual battle, she is said to have far greater potential than her older brother, Renso, hinting at her strength. It was also the reason she was asked to join the Tournament of Power by Cabba. Later on, she manages to transform into a Super Saiyan with the assist of Cabba, amplifying her powers. After first acquiring the Super Saiyan transformation, Caulifla charged up a ki blast, creating a huge explosion, and revealing Kale's hiding spot from behind a rock, and sent her flying. Caulifla states that as a Super Saiyan she could probably beat Cabba, to which he agrees. Techniques and special abilities *Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ''ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. Transformations Super Saiyan In her initial stubbornness to help and desire for greater power, Caulifla attains this transformation during her training with Cabba. She is able to do so without rage unlike most initial Super Saiyan transformations. Instead she attained it in the manner that a Saiyan uses to transform after initially unlocking the form, by focusing their energy into the part of the back between the shoulder blades. She is able to completely transform after only two attempts. Unlike most Saiyans, her hair remains unchanged in style while in this form due to its naturally tall appearance, similar to that of Vegeta and her teammate Cabba, whose hair stays more or less the same. In this form she shows incredible power, firing a large red energy beam into the sky, claiming she might even be stronger than Cabba, who nervously agrees. Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla has the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan 2. Voice actors *Japanese: Yuka Komatsu Battles Trivia *Like all Saiyans, Caulifla's name is a pun on a vegetable, that being a cauliflower. *Caulifla is the first female Saiyan to become a Super Saiyan in the mainstream Dragon Ball series. *In addition to being the first on screen female Super Saiyan, in the main series she also attained the form the fastest of all known Saiyans and is currently the only Saiyan to attain the form outside of rage, instead attaining it the way a experienced Saiyan would transform, which according to Cabba is "focusing your energy into a point of your back until it get's tingly then the transformation happens". *Caulifla's red Ki blast has a similar effect to Broly's Eraser Cannon. Gallery References es:Cauliflo pt-br:Caulifla Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tournament fighters Category:Saiyans Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Siblings